More than this
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: Bailo solo, otra vez... todavía no lo entiendo, y creo que no lo entenderé, cierro mis ojos en un acto desesperado, muchas me invitan a bailar, pero no las acepto, y es que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero tal vez tú para alguien más.


_**Vocaloid no me pertenece**_

**More Than This**

Bailo solo, otra vez... todavía no lo entiendo, y creo que no lo entenderé, cierro mis ojos en un acto desesperado, muchas me invitan a bailar, pero no las acepto, y es que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero tal vez tú para alguien más.

Vivimos juntos y somos una "pareja", ambos tenemos veinte años, rubios y ojos azules, para muchos "somos la pareja perfecta", ¿a quién quieren engañar? No somos perfectos, ahora creo que mi error es no dejarte ir y es que ya no se qué es peor, si irme o que me niegues todo, todo los días, todas las noches, todo el tiempo es un rotundo "no", eso simplemente no se siente bien.

Luego de un rato bailando, me retito a la barra a tomar un poco pero... no me quita mis penas, ¿ahora qué? ¿estoy destinado a vivir triste? ¿tengo que aguantar todos los días qué me niegues todo? No lo se, ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaré?

Esta bien, creo que me pase con la bebida, con el poco aguante que me queda me retiro a mi casa, camino lento, intento mantenerme parado. Yo fuí a ese lugar con mis amigos a pasar el rato, pero ya lo que estén haciendo no me importa, quiero descansar y punto. Sigo adelante con poca fuerza y paso por un parque, Rin, te logro ver, esta noche te negaste a salir conmigo como siempre, para verte con otro, me lo imaginé, pero, simplemente no se siente bien, se que te puedo amar mucho más que él.

Sigo mi camino, quiero terminar con esto apenas tenga fuerza, creo que me iré, estaré ebrio pero mis pensamientos me dejan ciego, porque solamente estas tu. Se todavía lo que quiero y te aseguro que no es sufrir, te aseguro que no es verte como abres los brazos a alguien más, mientras a mi, me cierras los brazos.

Llego a casa y me tiro en el sofá en cuanto entro, pero no puedo dormir, porque simplemente no se siente bien, no se siente bien escuchar la puerta abrirse y tu despidiéndote con todo el cariño del mundo de ese chico. Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, estoy cansado, ¿sabes? No quiero seguir sintiendo que te puedo amar más que esto.

**(...)**

Tome mi maleta y metí toda mi ropa, ¿a qué lugar iría? No lo sé, pero lejos de ti, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida diciendo "te pude amar más que esto", quiero conocer a alguien más, quiero una nueva oportunidad.

—¡Len! —chillaste —¿qué haces?

—Me voy de la casa, ¿qué no ves? —mi mirada se dirige a la puerta, estoy en lo que era "nuestra habitación", al verte ahí, bajo mi mirada, no puedo verte.

—¿Por qué? —mi mirada está posada en mis pies, ¿qué haces? ¿por qué me preguntas algo tan estúpido? Me has hecho daño, ¿me escuchaste? No lo creo... no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo en la cara.

—Eso no te importa...

—¡Eres mi novio! ¿cómo no me va a importar? —camino hasta llegar a tu lado y te echo una pequeña mirada.

—Simplemente... no se siente bien —salgo de la casa y dejo las llaves, creo que te deje llorando, pero es hora de iniciar una vida nueva —, yo puedo amarte más que esto.

* * *

_**¡Hi! ¿How are you? Ok, I don't speak english u.u gracias al que se tomó la molestia de ver este humilde fic c: ¿triste? Mucho, estaba depre cuando lo escribí, a ver, está inspirada en una de las canciones de mi amado grupo One Direction, ¿tienes algún problema con la banda? ¡Shut up and make me a sandiwch! ¿ok?**_

_**Kiba: -aparece- disculpenla -m- se pone así por culpa de los antis, pero se les pide respeto :3 ¡Por fa! -mueve su cola- ahora... ¿la canción? Es el título del fic, more than this, que quiere decir "más que esto" :3**_

_**¡Shut up Kiba!**_

_**Kiba: .w. Está así también porque Liam no le contesta los tweets.**_

_**¡No me lo recuerdes! T-T aquí les dejo el link de la canción - watch?v=WP6H0MXFKeU**_

_**Kiba: esto es todo por hoy...creo...Kari está en un proyecto para hacer un fic largo Rin x Len, "que soño", pero esta más que claro que ella estaba soñando que su esposo era Louis Tomlinson .w.**_

_**Callate ¬¬ yo no sueño con Louis...y mucho menos que me caso con él... -en una esquiña llorando- ¡QUIERO QUE ESO PASE! Ok ya...me despido :3 ¡bye bye! -se pone a escribir el fic-**_

_**Kiba: .w. Tiene mucha imaginación y tiempo, ¡BYE!**_

_**Pd: el fic ta' cortooo xP**_

_**Pd2: el día que lo hice, estaba peleada con una amiga y lo único que decía era "simplemente no se siente bien" in english, por eso repetí varias veces la frase en el fic :D "it just don't feel rigth".**_


End file.
